


人缘何被鬼附身

by TheYellowHouse



Series: 极东平安paro [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Heian Period, Onmyoji!Kiku, Original Character(s), Spirit!Yao, Yokai Tale
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 一位初出茅庐的阴阳师与他的怨灵式神携手解决案件的故事。*怨灵耀&阴阳师菊*平安推理小故事





	1. 前言

本篇要讲的是平安朝的故事。

确切来讲，是发生在永寿年间，近卫天皇还健在时的故事。后世的纷乱，彼时已初露端倪，不过那时天下尚算太平。魑魅魍魉之事，也还依然在人们心中占据一席之地。

既然是与魑魅魍魉相关的故事，那主人公之一，惯例当然是一位阴阳师。至于另一位主人公，还请容在下卖个关子。

此事牵涉甚多，未免当事人受闲言碎语所扰，他们的名字不得不被隐去，或以化名替代，这一点请诸位多多谅解。

那么，这就开始。


	2. 一、鬼笔

从前，有位术士，因种种缘故供职于大内里阴阳寮。

如若这样介绍，恐嫌粗略，因此还容在下冗述几句。所谓阴阳寮，就是负责占卜、天文、时刻与历法的机构，隶属中务省。阴阳寮内，分为阴阳道、天文道、历道与漏刻道四部，阴阳部门下又有阴阳博士一名、阴阳师若干名、阴阳得业生三名与阴阳生十名。本篇所讲的这位术士，少时便是寮中一名普通的阴阳生。

说来，这位阴阳生因学艺不精，闹过大笑话。那是永治年间的事情。当时的阴阳博士，令其座下弟子以指定物品为媒介，呼唤物中之灵，用作式神。

至于何谓灵、何谓式神，若要详细阐释起来，又是长篇大论，在此姑且按下不表。总之，这对弟子们来说算是一次难得的练习。

至于用来呼唤灵的物品，又有门道。任何物件，哪怕是寻常百姓家用的锅、盆、陶罐之类，只要放置了足够长的时间，都能产生灵。然而，灵也分品类，有力量微弱的低级灵，有强大的神灵，也有凶灵。灵的品性因其所附之物的因缘而定，因此，弟子们所拿到的是什么样的物品便显得尤其重要。

有的人拿到了锈剑。有的人拿到了古镜。有的人拿到了琴。

这位阴阳生拿到的，是一支旧笔。

剑、玉、镜，本就是神器；琴、筝、笛之类的乐器若常年演奏雅乐，往往也能产生强大的灵。

这支笔听说是从大海的另一头，从大宋传来的笔。尽管如此，要从区区一杆笔中呼唤出神灵，恐怕不太可能。

最多也就能唤出付丧神，或者鼠、狸之类小动物的魂灵吧。所有人口中不说，心里都是这样想的。

怎样，办不办得到呀？也有同侪凑上去问这位阴阳生。

无妨。他总是如此回答。

召唤当天，这位阴阳生将自己一个人留在阴阳寮的藏书室内，按博士所教授的摆好了阵。藏书室内有经书，有绘卷，还有藏于架下匣内的各种秘宝。式神召唤也有天时地利一说，或许在这种地方，灵会比较容易出来，他是这样想的。尽管面上不动声色，阴阳生的内心其实忐忑无比。

那是因为，他此前从未成功召唤过灵，更毋提使役式神。

式神有实力高下，术士也是。有天赋的术士，甚至不需要借助仪式或咒语，只需以手轻触物件，就能叫出灵来。

他自幼目能视不净之物，耳能听路边野灵低语，却偏偏不擅长使役一事。正因如此，他屡屡遭受同侪嘲笑，也常常从内心深处感到惭愧不已。

不论如何总该一试……抱着这样的心情，他开始结印、念咒。

起初，并未见任何异常，唯有被阴阳生刚刚点起的烛火在微微晃动。

蓦地，烛火被不知名的力量熄灭，随即狂风四起——

符纸飞向空中。

朱墨打湿地板。

烛架被吹倒。

案几在跳动。

架上，一摞摞卷轴互相磕碰，传出牙齿打战般的声响。

在他耳边呼啸着的，是成千上万人的哭喊和嘶吼，乍听上去宛若烈风。

还有雷鸣。

那支旧笔，早不知飞往何处。如同横生的狂风般，出现在他面前的，是一个男子模样的灵，一望即知是怨灵。

那怨灵瞧上去正值而立之年，却并不束冠，长发像少年那样扎在脑后。怨灵身上是阴阳生陌生的服饰，或许正是宋人的衣袍。

怨灵怒瞪他，片刻之后，眯起眼来，

“这是哪里来的小娃娃？”

怨灵的嗓音出人意料的清亮，语气与其说不善不如说是困惑。

而阴阳生光是为了不发抖便已拼尽全力。

怨灵身上散发出强大的魄力，令他喘不过气来，仅一人的怨念就能达到如此地步？不，那怨恨之深重，简直像暴风雨前凝结在空气中的水一般，到了体肤可感的程度，绝不是一人能够承载的分量。

若再有分毫动摇，或许连他本身也会被那怨气吞噬。

幸而，经年累月的背诵与练习助他凭着习惯完成了咒。阴阳生命令怨灵服从于他。

怨灵哈哈大笑。不知从何而来的力量如一记闷拳击中了阴阳生的后脑勺。他两眼一黑，金星一冒，倒在地板上。当他终于醒来 ，只见藏书室一地狼藉，而怨灵早已不见了踪迹。

这样一来诸位大概也能了解到这位阴阳生的蹩脚功夫了吧。

不过，古人勤学，有握锥投斧，照雪聚萤。 不论多么愚钝的人，只要肯勤下苦功，总会有所长进。大约是受了这件事的刺激，这位阴阳生自那以后更加发奋苦学。世事变幻，春去秋来，他竟也在弱冠之年，擢升为阴阳师。

至于那位将人敲晕的怨灵究竟是何许人也，又是怎样再次与他相见、怎样成为他的式神，则都是后话了。


	3. 二、异闻三则

早春廊下，刚升为阴阳师不久的术士正在与一名男子对弈。

仲春将至，唐梅刚谢不久，暗香还隐约飘于风中，院子里的水仙已陆陆续续地开放。

黑松的树根下，可见点点白色残雪。雪融水钻过草叶，汇入小渠，在高低错落的石头上吟哦。

原本光秃秃的枝头，争先冒出绿芽。绿意钻进长廊，映在二人曳地的长长衣袖上。

然而，二人只专注于棋局，对近在手边的春色丝毫不为所动。

“唔……”

垂头面对棋盘，正在低吟的是术士。他穿着黑色的官服，模样年轻，正襟危坐，神情整肃。

“如何？想好了吗？”

答腔的是坐在他对面的男子。与术士不同，男子左腿半趺，胳膊肘搭在支起的右膝上，好像他不是身在大内里，倒是在自家小院子品酒赏花一般。男子身穿宋人青袍，不戴冠，长发像少年那样束在脑后，双眼则是异于常人的琥珀色，煌煌发光。尽管姿态轻松随意，唇边也只挂着一丝玩味的笑，男子周身散发着不安与不祥的气息，就像是昭告暴风雨降临的风。

“差不多该告饶了吧？三着之内，你的棋筋就要被杀咯。”男子低头看看棋局，又说。

术士拈着黑子，沉默不语。

男子轻叹一口气，摇摇头。“话又说回来，现在是你悠闲下棋的时候吗？方才我从大极殿前经过，正听见里头争论不休呐。”

“争论？为何事？”

“是关于最近在京中骚动的盗贼。之后又扯到税赋之类的问题上去。”

“原来如此。”

“好像近年来类似的骚乱层出不穷，源平两家都快忙不过来了。我还以为此地四面环海，便无战争之虞，没想到你们也不太平啊。”

“嗯。”

“其中争得最凶的一位，还是你们这边不得了的人物，”男子挠挠下巴，“我记得是秃眉毛，眼睛很细，脸白得吓死人的那位……”

“息吹庭中纳言大人 ？”

那位中纳言喜好赏樱，在住所内栽种了樱树。每逢春风起，庭中樱花似雪纷纷，甚为雅致，故人称“息吹庭”。

“哎！就是他。”猛拍一下大腿之后，男子突然俯身，凑到术士面前，神秘兮兮的，“大人物们一有麻烦，你的生意不就来了？”

术士也不抬头，只落了一子，“在下只司占筮、堪舆、退治妖物。”

“退治妖物不就是你们的生意？”

“若有委托上门，替人解忧乃在下职责，先生不必费心。”

“鬼神之事自然是你的专长，我不费心。”男子微笑道，又着一子。术士低头，发现那子正占住了自己苦寻不得的破局点。

“就是怕世人之事，你不好应付。”

语毕，便从棋盘对面消失了，仿若飘散在水仙花的幽香中。

顿了一会儿，术士伸手，开始将黑白棋子一颗颗收起。就在此时，脚步声与两个人的交谈声从长廊的另一端传来，由远及近，最后在术士身后停下。

“哦！这不是新任的阴阳先生吗。”其中一人说。

另一人低头看了眼棋盘，又环顾四周，问：“方才这里有客人？我们是不是打搅了？”

慢腾腾地，术士收起棋盘与棋奁，搁到廊柱下。“无妨。客人已经走了。”

“走了？去哪儿了？”

小小的阴阳寮内，触目所及，只有他们三人而已。在这毫无遮蔽的地方，任何人想要不留影子、凭空消失，是不可能的。

“那是位任性的客人，爱来则来，爱走则走，在下也无从知晓他的去处。”说着，术士挥挥袖子，重新坐下，“二位大人，请坐。”

三人在廊上坐下。走廊并不宽，三个男人相对而坐，尽管既没摆酒也没摆盘，仍略显逼仄。即便如此造访的两人也毫不介意，才坐下，其中一人就兴致勃勃地开口：“听说了吗？宫里不知是谁胆大包天，竟敢偷偷对人下咒。”

术士挑起眉头。想来，那二人刚刚在路上边走边谈的就是这件事。诅咒属于重罪，轻者入狱，重者可判极刑。自古便有贵族委托阴阳师诅咒政敌或情敌。此事虽乃朝廷上下人尽皆知的秘密，但只要不被抓住马脚，便也无从责罚。因此，诅咒之事屡禁不止。

“被下咒的是谁？”

“尚不明确。”

“哦？”

“扫部寮的一个直丁打扫院子的时候，在原本停放牛车的地方捡到了一个小匣子，里头有稻草人，还有空白的符纸和木钉。想来那是被施术者藏在某辆牛车下，捆得不结实而掉落的。”

“其他的，什么都没有？”

“什么都没有。扫部头把那直丁盘问了一番，还惊动了大辅，最后也没能找出谁能在那里遗落那样一个匣子。与其说是没人能办到，不如说几乎人人都办得到，简直一筹莫展。”

“竟有这等怪事……”

也就是说，诅咒者与被诅咒者的身份都不得而知。

不过，从将置备到一半的工具囫囵塞进匣子、慌慌张张藏到牛车下的行为看，施术者恐怕是个外行，至少不会是寮内的人，术士暗想。

“这只是一桩，还有更怪的呢。”另一人插话，“据说，在京郊附近，有灵出没。”

“灵而已，有什么可稀奇的。”

“不，不是普通的灵，也不是狐之类。听说并不会作祟。不仅不作祟，还会帮人哪。”

“当真？”

“当然。这是服侍中宫的少进大人亲口告诉我的。”

“哪位少进？”

“还能是哪位，当然就是最近被邀去赏早樱、连刑部卿都青眼有加的少进高阶大人啊。听我说，有天傍晚，那位大人……”

那人边从袖中取出折扇，边开始讲述他所听到的奇闻。

那天，少进退朝后，照例从宫中返家。由于住所偏僻，平日里出行他都乘板车 ，然而那天不巧，车轱辘在半路坏了。于是他便将车与牛交给随从，自己步行回家。走着走着，他不知怎的拐上小路，来到一座不知名的小桥边。

这位少进极少单独出行。这下，他孤身一人站在桥头，四下里又不见行人，便不由得慌了神。他在原地左顾右盼，自言自语：“哎呀哎呀，糟了，到岩仓山该怎么走呀。”

就在此时，一道清亮的声音突然从他头顶传来：“往月亮升起之处走即可。”

少进吓了一跳，向头顶看去，只见槐树枝叶在他头顶晃动，暮色里，叶影重重，看不分明。

“何人？”他壮着胆子大声问。

“帮你的人。”

“既然是人，为何不堂堂正正现身？你这家伙，其实是妖怪吧！”

“天底下竟有这么跟恩人讲话的，真是奇哉怪也，”那声音慢悠悠道，居然不恼，也不为自己辩解，“劝你快走罢。再不走，天可就要全黑了。”

虽然那说话的声音委实可疑，但环顾四周，确实再没一个人可以问路了，于是少进将信将疑，按那声音说的往东走。结果不一刻，果然见到他所熟悉的东岩仓寺寺顶，很快便回到了家。回到住处后，他将此事告诉家人，听者无不称奇。

“真乃奇事。”术士点头道。

“对吧，”讲述者摇起扇子。“此事后续，更为神奇。”

自那日被不明来路的声音帮助后，这位少进一直耿耿于怀。过了两天，他又特意单独步行到那座桥头上，对着槐树的树顶大喊一声：

“喂！”

应他的果然还是那道声音。“怎么又是你？难道你又迷路了不成？”

“前日受您帮助，多谢了。今次特意前来为上次的无礼冲撞谢罪。”说完，少进向槐树的方向行了一礼。

那声音沉默半晌，接着，再次响起，伴着笑声：“想不到居然是个懂事的。”

少进又行一礼，询问声音的主人该如何称呼。声音的主人自称云山先生，性格爽朗，且能咏歌，与少进一唱一和，谈吐之间颇见学识。几番交谈下来，少进竟几乎忘了对方是来路不明的灵这件事，开始把他当作友人，每隔几日便去小桥边相会，次次都聊到将近日落才告别。

“哦呀，那位大人居然能与灵相处得这么好？”

“大约原本就是不拘小节的人物吧。”

据少进说，云山先生十分喜爱吟咏，所作不仅限于和歌，还有汉诗。除唱和之外，祈晴祷雨、止疟断痢等事，只要少进开口请教，云山先生必答，每答必中。

“听上去，跟请了个阴阳先生没两样。那灵如此钟爱少进大人，看来少进大人的好运也近在眼前了。”

“不，说到那个，其实，少进大人说，云山先生早告诉过他‘再多的事无可奉告’，于是他便不问那些不识趣的问题了。”

闻言，另一人睁大双眼。

“如此，还真是个奇特的灵。听起来不像亡灵，莫非是某位神灵？”

“这个嘛，不得而知……”

融雪化作流水，在庭院里潺潺作响。

“这么说，中纳言大人之女，莫非同样遭遇了妖物？”一人突然转换话题。

“那位大人嘛……”另一人收起折扇，点了点下巴，状似沉吟，随即凑近来，压低声音道，“说是妖怪作祟也未尝不可，然而看那样子，仿佛另有隐情，非要说的话邪灵附身更为恰当。”

他们所提的是息吹庭中纳言之女，樱典侍。樱典侍近日久病不起。中纳言为她请了好几位医生，又请僧人念经，皆未奏效。此事阴阳寮内人尽皆知。

术士在一旁听着，沉吟不语。

“怎么，莫不是有兴趣了？”一人注意到他的神色。

“哦，这倒是……”

收起折扇，术士闭口，没了后话。


	4. 三、中纳言之女

三日后，年轻术士现身于息吹庭中纳言家中。

由于乘不起牛车，术士只能只身步行前往中纳言家。一路上，京城大街上除了零零星星的商贩与背着箩筐、牵着小孩的庶民女子，满目可见倒在路边的流民乞丐。若拐进小巷，还能听见赌徒的呼号从巷子深处传出。

平安京建都三百余年，如今似乎已经变得名实不符。

尽管如此，当术士踏入中纳言家门口时，京城内破败的一切都被这一道窄窄的门隔绝在外。只见小径两侧排布着精心栽培的花卉，正在早春的暖意中吐露花苞。一条小桥横亘在人造的池塘上方。松树掩映着假山，更深处的庭院内，樱树枝头已冒出零星的淡粉色。小径与架桥上的积雪都被已打扫过，只有松枝与草叶上还残留着薄薄一层白绒，在晨光下发亮。

由中纳言家的家仆领路，穿过庭院与长廊，术士终于来到樱典侍闺房的外廊上。竹帘 被全部放下，术士跪坐在竹帘外侧，低着头，视线只及帘内几寸许。

“主人身体抱恙，不便起身，不得不由妾身代为传话，还请阴阳先生见谅。”

女声从帘内传来。隔着帘子与他对话的似乎并非樱典侍，而是典侍的侍女。

侍女说，樱典侍病发已有五日，腹痛难忍，冷汗不止，并且常在半梦半醒间呓语。

“虽然，如此开口有些冒昧，有什么人怨恨着典侍大人吗？”

“这……”帘内，侍女一时语塞，抬袖掩口，似是在犹豫。

“或许典侍大人曾在梦中喊过什么人的名字？不仅邪灵附体，诅咒也可以使人染疾、衰弱，以至于危及性命。若知道那个名字，说不定便可知是谁对典侍大人下咒。”

片刻后，侍女侧身，对身后坐着的另一位侍女低声吩咐了几句。他听见那女子称是，脚步声蹭进里屋，又出来，未几，一叠信从帘子下被递到外廊上。他取来，展开，发现是封情书。又展开剩下的，略略一扫，都是情书，并且看上去笔迹均出自一人之手。

“主人说，阴阳先生可以看看这些书信。”侍女说道。术士悄悄抬眼往她身后一瞥，只见她身后立着壁代 ，说不定樱典侍本人此时正躺在那壁代之后，“确实，有那么一位男子，曾与大人相好，然而早在去年秋天便已断了联系。”

“为何断了联系呢？可有什么事由令那男子滋生怨恨？”

“这……”

侍女张口，句尾沉没在屋内冉冉升起的香烟里。

“或许您读了最下面那封信，便会明白了。”

按她说的展开信，术士吟出了宣纸上的和歌：

思君情似火，日夜苦煎熬。

身形几焚尽，但见滚滚烟。 

“有些可怕呐。”不像是普通的诉说愁肠之歌，而是饱含愤恨，甚至怨念。术士将信叠了回去。

“主人也是这样觉得的，因此在收到后，没有回任何歌；对方也再没送过新的歌过来，于是，便这样……”

“如此，典侍大人在梦中喊出的名字……”

“不错，正是这位男子。”

“敢问这位男子是何人？”

侍女深吸一口气。

“是服侍中宫的少进，高阶大人。”

术士暗自吃了一惊。

所谓无巧不成书，说的就是这种情况吧。

三则异闻中的两位主人公，居然出现了交集。这点姑且不提，就是区区从六位上的中宫少进，能攀上从三位中纳言的女儿，已经够不可思议的了。

“原来如此。那可真是……”

对着叹息的术士，侍女深深低下头。

“确实是‘原来如此’。”一个尖细的男音突然在术士背后的庭院里响起。术士连忙转身，只见一青年男子立于白色碎沙石上，剃眉，细长眼，面庞雪白，似是化过妆，刚从朝堂上下来，身上还穿着黑色的官服，“我早知道那小子会是个祸端。”

“主人！”原本坐于几步开外的家仆，以及帘内的侍女，此时纷纷面朝男子伏拜。术士也跟着施礼，“中纳言大人。”

息吹庭中纳言哼了一声，没有回话，径自走了。术士仍伏在那里，直到中纳言走后，一位家仆来到他身侧：“大人，请移步正屋。”

正屋给术士的印象正如这座宅邸：一尘不染，死气沉沉。术士在靠近柱子的团座上坐下。中纳言坐于屏风前的主位，朝他开口：“看来你已经见过小女了。”

术士回话：“是。”

“如何？”中纳言从面前的案几上端起酒盏，“是妖物，还是诅咒？”

“或许会是诅咒。然而，在下恐怕需要亲眼见过典侍大人，才能做最妥当的论断。”

面对垂下头的术士，中纳言斜来视线，“哦？”

“尚不能断定典侍大人是否被人下了咒。”

中纳言放下酒盏。

“我记得，你是去年才得到升擢的阴阳师。”

“是。”

“谨言慎行是一种美德。不过，对这一行当而言，过于谨慎有时反倒适得其反。”

“是。”

“为了那小子，小女反复哀求，若不是看在她的份上，我早就请人来破除诅咒了。今次请你来，不为别的，乃是这场闹剧必须得收场。”中纳言的面容犹如冷硬的石板，令人看不出他在想什么，“前日，宫内发现有人准备施咒，不知先生是否有所耳闻？”

“是。其乃傀儡之术。”

“不错。此术十分简单，想必先生能破吧？”

“若真为傀儡诅咒，则确实可破，”术士深深低头，“然诚如在下方才所说，此事复杂，请宽容一日。在下只有准备万全，方敢为典侍大人施术。”


	5. 四、咒

深夜，术士坐在自己的住处，对着案上孤灯独自沉思。

一缕青烟出现在他身后，“这么晚了，还在为女子冥思苦想？”

他叹口气，放下支着额头的手，“这种玩笑乱开可是会出事的，王大人。”

一边朗声大笑，那青烟一边飘到他对面化作人形，居然是三日前于阴阳寮廊下与他对棋的男子。“又有何妨，反正你这儿没别人。”

“大人……”

“说了多少次叫先生！你这孩子，怎么就是说不信，”男子——真身为怨灵，对他竖起眉毛，“对老师就该叫先生。”

“在下师从阴阳博士。您是宋国的通判。”

“哧，我向你传周易，传汉书，传五行要义，还不是你的老师？再说，之前我还把你从妖怪口下救出来过，忘了？”

术士沉默半晌。

“……先生好。”

“这就对了。”怨灵满意地在他对面坐下。

家仆早已被遣散，宅邸内安静无比。早春之夜，帘子还没必要放下，月色近在手边。月光洒下庭院，将白沙地照得雪亮。虫鸣在远处的草丛里此起彼伏。

“那姑娘，好可怜啊，躺在被子里，捂着肚子一动也不敢动。”怨灵说。

果然这怨灵白天时就躲在什么地方将一切尽收眼底。

“你当时拒绝为她作法，方才我去她家瞅了眼，她爹已打算另请高明了，正在给其他阴阳师写信嘞，”怨灵吃吃笑着，一副看热闹的神情，“怎么办？”

术士想了想。

“或许，应当先看看情况。贸然行动也不好。”

说着他起来，转身进到内室。回来时，他怀中端着一个盛满清水的铜盆。“水镜？”怨灵看着他将盆放到地板上。

“正是。”

术士在铜盆边缘贴上符纸，口中念念有词，不一刻，盆中水平静下来，变得如镜面般平整。烛光下，水面不仅没发出反光，反而显出樱典侍闺房的影像。一人一灵低头观察水镜。只见一女子躺在被褥里，过了一会儿，另一女子进来，正是白天时与术士对话的那位侍女。她将摆有黑色药汤的食盘放到枕边，与被褥中的女子说了些什么，然后低头施一礼，退下了。

“想必这位就是典侍大人了。”

“这不一眼就能看出来嘛。”

樱典侍喝下药汤，边咳嗽，边将茶碗搁到枕边。见她躺回枕上，双眼紧闭，术士举起右手，翕动双唇，开始低声念咒。

咒语如石子坠入水面，在空气中荡起一阵一阵的波纹。

水镜表面也应和般起了涟漪。

术士的声音很轻，像怕惊扰了水镜下的女子。

而女子枕边的茶碗骚动起来。碗底漆黑的药渣与残液开始颤动，互相分离，长出细密的足，变成绿豆大小的黑虫，四散开来。尽管隔着水镜，小黑虫的动作也仿佛正传出窸窸窣窣的响动，令人耳廓发麻。

“在下未从那几封信中感到任何怨气。要说的话，此药才是怨气的实体。”术士说道。

小黑虫慢慢蠕动着爬出碗沿，掉上草席，接着列队爬向竹帘，最终消失在了帘外。

“厉害，厉害，”在他对面，怨灵拍起手，“既然你本事如此了得，白天何不当场把那姑娘体内的怨气一并驱除了？”

“很遗憾，不可。”

“有何不可？”

年轻术士摇了摇头。“此事背后的缘由，尚未明晰，恐怕需要拜访一趟中宫少进才能确定下一步该怎么走。”

“嚯？”怨灵的金色眼睛睁大了，“中宫少进，你是说高阶？”

“先生知道？”

“我跟他熟哩。”说到此处，怨灵突然似乎高兴起来，连背后的荧荧鬼火都舞了起来,“他会写诗，见闻又广，说话还有趣，我在你们这儿好久没遇到过这么有意思的人了。”

“是吗，那还真是恭喜了。”

术士不咸不淡道。异闻的第三位主人公就是眼前这位飘来飘去的家伙，他早就猜到了。

“既然如此，今晚您给他托个梦，请问他明日是否有空，如何？”

“那倒不必。那位公子很随和，基本谁都可以上门拜访，不必受邀，也无需荐信。不过就是一点比较棘手，他家住在岩仓山。”

“岩仓山？” 

术士有些头疼。“不小心忘了这一点，真是……那带都是山路啊。”

“哎呀，山路还不照样走嘛。”

“说得轻巧，要用两条腿走的人可不是先生您。”


	6. 五、少进

莺鸟从矮矮树丛中一晃而过，留下口哨似的啼鸣。

苦三桠的枝头冒出几簇黄色小花。

泉水融冰，汇作大大小小的涧流，从石缝、树根处坠落，敲在岩石上。

术士头戴斗笠，脚蹬鹿皮靴，手拄一根稍粗的树枝权当拐杖，在山路上慢慢前行。清晨的寒气无孔不入，令他有些发抖。“还好吗？”怨灵又从不知何处冒出来，降到他身边。

“尚好。还有多远？”

“不远了，”怨灵朝下一个山头伸手一指，“顺着这条路一直往上走就到。”

“哈……”

“真是的，你该多出来走走，”怨灵绕着他转悠，“那位少进可比你壮实多了。”

“说到那位少进大人，他究竟是怎样一个人，先生了解多少？”

“不是说了吗，是个有意思的家伙。他对你们朝廷很有想法。”

“朝廷？”

“他想将我们那儿的一些东西引进过来。而且，好像已经说动一位大人物了。”

“那究竟是……”

“不管怎么说，反正，你们这儿姓藤原的估计都不大会高兴的。”

语毕，怨灵身形一晃，又从他身前消失了。

半个时辰后，术士终于见到矮矮的青瓦屋顶。“这可真是稀客啊。”年轻的中宫少进边这么说，边将术士引进门。

踏上阶前，术士脱下鹿皮靴，摘下斗笠。落叶与尘土随着他的动作扑簇簇落到木阶下。从京城步行至此，又在山中徒步跋涉许久，尽管一路上因有某个怨灵的指引并未绕弯，终于能进到屋檐下，他还是悄悄松了口气。

二人在离门口最近的前堂随意就坐。一位家仆为他们端上火盆，随即告退。“不知阴阳先生为何光临寒舍？”少进向术士投来探问的视线。

术士坐直。

“贸然打扰，万般抱歉。其实，在下日前听说，少进大人近来为灵所扰……”

这么开口，将桥头灵的事情大致阐述了一遍。

少进听了，撑起下巴，“唔，灵之事，确实不假，此事也算笑谈一桩，我告与同僚仅是为了一乐，可没料过会有阴阳先生上门。先生大约误会了，我并非受此灵困扰，目前也并无驱走他的意愿。”

“是吗。”

“对呀。这灵又没有害我的意思，这样一人一灵，你来我往，不是很有趣吗？”少进笑道。

不怕灵反而与灵当朋友的人，的确少见。术士现在有点理解怨灵为何说这位少进“有意思”了。说起来，此刻需不需要把怨灵叫出来？

转念一想还是算了。他不想招惹奇怪的非议。而且，什么时候现身，也是那位大人自己的事。

如此自由的式神想来自古也是少见的吧。

“原来如此。是在下自作主张，见笑了。”

“哪里，这也是你的本职嘛。好不容易来了，要不喝一杯再走？”

酒上来了。道过谢，术士端起酒盏，环顾四周。这间屋子比息吹庭中纳言的宅邸要简陋得多。前院没有庭园，只有光秃秃的土地。屋内地板看上去也有些老旧，但十分整洁。若是夏天，说不定在这儿能听见远山森林的涛声。“真是座幽静的宅子。”

“静是静，就是太偏了，就是乘车去内京，都得先骑一段马下山。”

“对需要每日进宫的人来说很辛苦吧。”

“是啊。”

“少进大人有没有考虑日后换一所住处呢？”

“虽说也不是没有想过……”少进叹口气，“但果然还是想留在这里。这座宅子，是高阶家的旧宅，有几年我与父母住在这里。”

“哦……”

有些奇妙的语气引起了术士的注意。他望着对面的男子。果然，少进又开口：

“我本姓藤原，因为……一些缘故，被高阶家领养。”

“啊。”

十有八九是父亲早逝吧。术士悄悄回忆，隐约想起来了，在他还小的时候，仿佛确实听过一位藤原去世的消息。

如此说来，这位少进与息吹庭中纳言还曾同属一氏。

“不必挂怀，这也不是什么秘密。”

少进抬头，环顾了一眼屋子，语气变得有些感慨。

“也曾幻想过假如我还留在藤原家……唉不过，都是些白日梦。”

尽管少进没有明说，术士也能想象，脱离了藤原氏庇佑的他在仕途中经历过多少挫折。术士自己也是小氏族的后人。

“现在我早已想通了。”少进扬起嘴角说道。

他们在穿过前堂的微风中静静品酒。

“……说到这里，其实，在下也并非什么名门望族出身。”

“嗯。”

“少进大人这番话，令在下感慨万千。像我们这样的人，总是不得不放弃些什么。”

“是这样没错……”

少进的面庞上，浮现出一丝与他的轻快气质不相符的阴翳。

“你知道息吹庭中纳言的女儿吗？”

闻言，术士坐正，“樱典侍？”

“嗯，果然你也知道啊。”少进晃动着手中的酒杯，语气近乎自言自语，“听闻她生病已有一段时间，我却不能探望，连送信都不被允许。”

“那是为何？”

“早就如此了。开始是禁止我与她传信，后来我遣人悄悄地送，又都被中纳言大人家的人在必经之路上拦截。想来她那边更是无计可施。”

“竟有这种事……怎会闹到如此地步？”

“谁知道呢，当初其实也阻挠过，也许到头来还是认为我这外家的孩子配不上她吧，”少进脸上露出嘲讽之意，“我与中纳言大人对一些问题看法相左，已经多月没有说过话，又或许中纳言大人因此对我产生了些误会也说不定。”

“是关于京中盗贼吗？”术士问。

少进吃惊地望了他一眼。

“正是。怎么，阴阳师也会对这种事情感兴趣？”

“毕竟国运也是占卜的重要对象。”

“哈，占卜……”

“但，只看天上的星星，并不足以完成星占。其实，在下一直觉得，地上的事情，有时还是必须观察大地，才能知晓得更透彻。”

“哈哈哈，这语气一点也不像阴阳师啊。”

“所以在下是个半吊子阴阳师。”

“哈哈哈……”

笑声渐渐沉下去，少进眯眼，露出回忆似的表情。“这话听起来，语气倒很像云山先生呐。”

“桥头的灵？”

“嗯。”

少进没有明说，术士猜测他与怨灵——与王先生，大概谈了不少激烈的内容，甚至连国家大事说不定都聊了。那个怨灵就是那种性子，看起来不着边际，其实心里装着许多沉重的事。

从前，怨灵在跟他讲课的时候，有时讲着讲着，视线会飘到不知何处去。若他出声呼唤，怨灵的眼珠会转向他，但不是看着他，而仿佛是透过他看着别的什么。

只不过那样的怨灵先生近年来越来越少见了。

“虽然云山先生对自己的事向来讳莫如深，不过我一直隐约有个猜测：云山先生生前，说不定是一位宋人。”

“宋人？”术士短暂的走神被少进打断。

“这话可别说出去，只是我自己的猜测罢了。但，云山先生常引用些晦涩的汉文典故，作的汉诗也远胜这边任何儒生。或许也可以说，他只是个博学过头的学者。但有一次，我向他问起宋国，那时他……”少进顿了顿，继而叹口气，“据云山先生所言，宋国也有各种问题和麻烦。”

“竟有这种事。”

“不过，即使并非什么世外桃源，也依旧令人神往啊。”

在宋国，选拔官员看的是才能，而非姓氏，像他们这样的人都有机会出人头地——或许少进正是在如此感慨。

虽然就术士从怨灵先生那里听说的只言片语来看实际情况远非那样理想，但是对于少进的心情，他有些共鸣。

即使是区区从七位上的他也看得清。藤原氏，还有最近的平氏，在朝廷中霸占着高位，在朝廷之外则毫无限度地从庶民身上掠取。结果，贫民成为盗贼，为祸四方，这时藤原就派武家去镇压，至于症结如何解决，那些人连想也不愿去想。

“等我进了大学寮，不，等我想办法跻身殿上人之列，总有一天，我能做自己想做的事，将这个国家也变成桃源乡。” 少进说道。

术士有片刻失语。“这确实是……了不得的豪言呢。”

“是的吧。” 望着远方，年轻的少进捏紧酒盏，眼中跳跃着光芒，“即便如此，也不可不为啊。”

风声隐约从远方传来。

“阴阳先生呢？有什么想做的事吗？”

“这、在下……”

术士垂下视线，赶忙思考应对的措辞。从他心中浮现的，却是怨灵那双曾透过他眺望虚空的眼睛。

——“大人？”

阴阳生出声呼唤，手中的笔还悬于纸上。

怨灵没有立刻看向他。那双金色的眼睛，平时总熠熠生辉，此刻却空无一物。怨灵盯着的是西边的月亮。

“王大人？”

怨灵猛地一震，回头，视线晃了好一会儿才聚到他身上。“哦，你啊……说了多少次，别叫我王大人，叫先生。刚才讲到哪儿了？”

“‘长子帅师，弟子舆尸，贞凶。 ’这一句。”

“嗯。”

话这么说，怨灵却做出起身欲离的姿势。“今天就先到这儿吧。”

“欸？”

他有些无措。

墨从笔尖滴落，浸透纸背，却没有扩散开来，反而聚拢，升上纸面。他身边的卷轴与架子也在骚动。无来由的风在屋内盘旋。怨灵的躁动又开始了。

“先生？”他撑着书案站起来。

“安静，”怨灵大吼，却似乎并不是在对他说话。“走开！”

他听话离开了。房内的骚动持续了好一会儿。他隔着竹帘向里望，直到一切平息。

不过是又一次失控。

他小心翼翼回房，默默将地上的狼藉收拾了。

然而与以往不同的是，那天他入睡后，做了个梦。

梦中是陌生的城，到处是人在跑动，到处是刺鼻的血腥与焦臭。火光冲天，满目仓皇。他在混乱中跌跌撞撞，一个转头，居然在石墙角下看见了怨灵。不，不是怨灵，那男子高高束着头发，官帽不知遗落何处，官袍也染了泥污，正在朝几个士兵模样的人命令什么。

他望着那男子。突然，男子转头，视线与他交错，一瞬。

他惊醒。

听闻梦境可沟通异界，不知他于那场梦中闯入的，是怨灵的梦，亦或是此世与彼世间的哪一条缝隙。


	7. 六、驱鬼

术士再次现身于息吹庭中纳言家时，手上提着筐。

“请容在下为典侍大人施术。”

樱典侍的闺房，四面竹帘都被放下，家主和一干家仆坐在竹帘外默默注视帘内的情景。一位女子躺在房间正中的被褥内，与在水镜中看到的一模一样。她一动不动，双眼紧闭，看上去已经虚弱至极。

术士在天花板上挂起注连绳，在女子身旁燃起火盆。火盆旁，在木架上摆好一个稻草人、一个白瓷酒瓶。“此乃净化之需。”他说。

接着，面对火盆，他开始挥动御币，口中念咒。念完咒语，他将瓶中之物倒进酒碗，然后挥动御币，向病床上的女子一指。女子自己悠悠地坐起身。

帘外发出低低的惊呼。“哦！”

扶着双眼仍然紧闭的女子，术士端过酒碗，令女子将碗中物慢慢喝下。

见女子喝完后，术士再次开始低声念咒。女子开始眉头紧皱。紧接着，张开口。

伴着念咒声，黑烟从女子口中冒出，先是只有一缕，紧接着越来越浓密，就像有自主意识一般开始四处游走。

术士挥挥袖子，取出一张已写好的符纸，朝黑烟一挥，便将黑烟悉数收进符中。女子仍在咳嗽，眉头却已经松开了些许。术士转过身去，隔着帘子，朝中纳言一拜。

“中纳言大人，典侍大人并非遭人诅咒，而是被恶灵附体。如今，恶灵已从典侍大人体内离开了。”

他所报的本应是喜事。然而，息吹庭中纳言面色铁青。他瞪着地上的术士。

“你怎知是恶灵？”

术士沉默不语。在场的藤原家众，除了家主，都在悄悄交换眼色，似有窃窃私语在空气中爬动。

正在此时，原本平静无比的屋子，忽然从平地卷起大风。

那呼啸的声响，既像烈风，又像成千上万人的哭号。

竹帘被高高吹起，继而又被扯散。竹片像枯叶一样散落。

吱啦啦，随着木托被扯松的声音，屋子本身也开始摇晃。

风越来越大，越吹越高。瓦片被轻易掀开，在半空撞碎，像雨点一样落下。

众人皆大惊失色。喊叫、跑动声不绝于耳。连中纳言也变了脸色，从廊上站起来。

术士却仍然坐着，岿然不动。身处风暴中心，他的垂缨冠早已落地，头发与衣袖都上下翻飞。他慢慢直起身，抬头，向风暴的顶端看了一眼。

“请到此为止吧。”

只这一句。

风暴就此止息了。

徒留端坐原地的术士，一干口目大张的藤原家众，以及满地狼藉的屋子与庭院而已。


	8. 七、朱雀大道

今日的朱雀大道看上去也与往日没什么区别。尘土飞扬的大路两侧，商贩与肩背箩筐的女子依然稀稀落落行走着。

也依旧有行乞的流民。

术士一个人慢慢地在朱雀大道上走着。

突然，一个渔女打扮的女子拦住了术士。“官人，来条鱼吗？”女子肩挑的竹箧内，是状似斩成段的鱼身。他低头往箧中看了眼，手伸进袖子摸了一会儿，最后说“不必”，离开了。

走着走着，忽有什么东西落到他肩头。他拈起一瞧，是樱瓣。又有更多的樱瓣从他发顶滑落。

这条道上没有樱树。

过往行人中影子一闪，他身边多出一个怨灵。“忙活半天，结果一个赏钱也没拿到，连条三指宽的小鱼儿也买不起，好惨呐。”怨灵摇头晃脑地说，一边还将袖子一甩，顺势往他脸上抛了更多。小小的花瓣擦过鼻子，激他打了个喷嚏。

“是啊。”

边揉着鼻子，术士居然边点头附和，并且神色淡淡的，看上去丝毫不为此事挂心。

在离开那条路，到渔女打扮的女子耳力目力之外后，怨灵又开口道：“那鱼压根不是鱼，无头无尾，料是山蛇假冒的。”

“在下知道。”术士又应和，仍是那副淡淡的神情。

路人用惊异的目光打量这凭空冒出来的人。怨灵昂首挺胸，对投在身上的目光毫不在意。术士也只如常前行，配合着怨灵的步调。看上去，就是一位官人和一位宋人，大摇大摆地在朱雀大道上并肩而行。

“说来，动静闹得可真够大的呢。”术士开口。

“嗯？”

“方才，在中纳言家。”

“哦，那个啊，看你好像快惹麻烦了，顺手帮个忙啦。”

“一般‘帮个忙’不会闹到人家屋顶都被掀跑的吧。”

“无所谓，反正他们家有钱，修就是了。”怨灵一副满不在乎的样子。

术士掩口轻笑。

“再说，为了争权居然能对亲生女儿下手，这种人太下作了。”

事实上，并没有人施行诅咒，也没有妖物作祟。

樱典侍的病，起初究竟为何，不得而知；然而病势持续多日，一定与侍女端给她的药汤有关系。

驱邪仪式中术士让樱典侍喝下的不是酒，而是怨灵教他制作的灰水 。灰水催吐，乃是大陆的解毒药方。

术士推测，是息吹庭中纳言命令下人给樱典侍下的药。究其目的，大概是为了将樱典侍的病伪装成诅咒，待阴阳师上门，便端出那几首诉说哀怨之情的和歌，只要阴阳师给出了“典侍大人被人诅咒”这一定论，诅咒的嫌疑自然转移到中宫少进身上，施咒之罪也便由他背负了。

为什么要对出身外家、但好歹也拥有同样血统的中宫少进这样做？十有八九，与少进想要推行的变革有关吧。

说不定连那首言辞最为激烈的歌都是息吹庭中纳言命人模仿少进的笔迹伪造的。宫中被人不小心遗落的诅咒匣子，应该也是中纳言家的。不过，这些仅仅是、也只能是术士的猜测而已。

“这之后你有什么打算？”

“所谓打算……是指？”

“高阶那小子都把他的打算告诉你了。从今往后，你是不是也得与人家多走动啊？”

怨灵是在提醒他，虽然樱典侍的病痛减轻了，息吹庭中纳言也无法对他做出什么实质性的举动，但是他这番行动无异于表态，今后恐怕不得不考虑在朝内的选边问题。

“在下不过是名阴阳先生，只司占筮、堪舆、退治妖物，别的无暇顾及。”

怨灵耸耸肩，“好吧。”

“先生呢？”

“嗯？”

“先生还是有许多空闲的吧？”

“哦——”怨灵慢慢露出狡黠的笑容，说，“只不过略施手脚，让那家伙从今天开始多做几夜噩梦，再多见几回不干净的东西，没什么大不了的。”

说完，怨灵放声大笑。术士微笑。

半晌无言。一阵风刮来，将土路上的尘都吹了起来。“好大的尘啊，”怨灵突然开口，“简直跟在保州城似的。”

术士侧首。“那是先生的家乡吗？”

起初，怨灵看上去像要张口否认。

“是。”最后他这么说道。

“那儿在长城脚下，这个时节可不像你们这儿舒服，成天刮大风，出门若不乘车，回屋能抖一地的沙子。不过上元灯会挺好玩。热闹。满街都是花灯。若你站在桥头，往街上望去，地上的灯与天灯连作一片，银河落地也不过如此了。”

那应该的确美不胜收。“可惜唐船不再，不然在下此生说不定还有缘得见。”

“见不到了。”怨灵干脆地应道。

术士愣了下。“怎么见不到了呢？”

“见不到就是见不到了。这世上，无常的事多着呢。”

路边，一位盲琵琶师正拨弦弹唱，唱词传入过往行人耳中：

祇园精舍之钟声，响诸行无常之妙谛；娑罗双树之花色，显盛者必衰之道理。骄奢者绝难长久，宛如春夜梦幻；横暴者必将覆亡，仿佛风前尘埃。 

“哟，”怨灵回身，望了一眼，“你们这还有唱这个的。”

“嗯。由于法皇的缘故，佛寺尤其兴盛。”

“这样啊，那你以后官当不下去了还可以去当和尚，挺好的。”

“怎么，突然的就……”

“哎，也不突然嘛。这世道换在哪儿都一样乱，有时想想，还不如遁入空门呢。”怨灵望着远处说。

术士悄悄转头看他一眼，顿了顿。 

“……请放心。若将来有一日在下皈依佛法，定将为您念经超度，送您去西天极乐世界的。”

“哈哈哈哈！极乐世界不必，倒是愿我们能够来世再相见吧。”

——诸行无常，是生灭法。生灭灭已，寂灭为乐。 

术士想起怨灵教过他的这段话。

在怨灵的故乡，在宋国，似乎幽灵、怨念这些东西，可以统称为鬼。这他也听怨灵说过。

附在樱典侍身上的鬼除去了，然而，对这怨灵——这千万个宋人的怨灵来说，他们的鬼有谁能除呢？他们能脱入轮回、能有来世吗？

“说来，”怨灵打断了术士的思绪，往术士袖中一指，“这件事儿还有条小尾巴。那姑娘精神好了，托你替她给少进大人捎封信。”

哪有信——正准备这么说，术士下意识地往袖中一摸，居然真拈出封信来。他睁大眼睛，“什么时候……”

“可别怠慢了。”

术士用指腹轻轻抚摸信。宣纸细腻轻软，除了墨香和纸本身的清香外，还散发着淡淡的熏香。看来即便受到父亲阻挠，那女子也并未抛却恋心。

“先生莫不是偷偷拆看过了吧？”

“怎的这样空口污人，为师瞧上去像那种人吗？”

夕阳西下。一人一灵的背影，逐渐消失在朱雀大道尽头。


	9. 后记

本篇讲的是我与先生的故事。

确切来讲，是我与先生的故事其一。把这些事件用旁观者的口吻记录下来，集结成册，还是先生的主意。待将来积帙成编，或许可以冠个不失风雅的名字，署上我与先生的名字吧？

不过此刻，此话皆属胡思乱想。

先生姓王，名耀，字光远，生前乃是宋人。

既是宋人，又为官多年，按理来说应是博学稳重之人，然而先生似乎不乐意让人这么认为，凡事总是随兴所至、兴尽则已，说话也飘飘忽忽的，是位有些令人困扰的大人。

大多时候先生看起来并不像怨灵，若遇上赏花品酒吟诗之类的风流事，还会不请自来。不过，先生也有变得极为可怕的时候。

与先生相识廿二年有余，现在我才动笔，开始这项编录工事。最后决定这么做，一方面是尊重先生的意志，一方面，我其实也想在世上留下先生的记录。先生身为宋人，对我，对日本国，却挂心不已，直接或间接地也在不少事件中留下了他的影子。鉴于先生的过去，此番好意于他并无目的可言，或许，只可说是天性使然。这样的先生若就这样与其他人和灵一样悄无声息地消失于历史，未免太过可惜。哪怕是微不足道之事，也总想为他留下些什么。

说来，在本篇的事件末尾，先生久违地谈起了保州。对宋的事情，先生平日只口不提，但他是想家的吧。

啊，写到这儿，感觉先生似乎马上就要来了，到时这卷书恐又要被他指手画脚，还是打住为好。

那么，暂且，就此搁笔。

 

本田 菊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文的诞生要感谢zooway、常夜灯和黑椰子壳；没有他们的指点与校正，我不知道会写出什么玩意儿来（。
> 
> 文中故事发生于平安末期、南宋初年。王耀是一名死在守城战中的北宋官员。
> 
> 好想写古代攻城战啊……
> 
>  
> 
> 看了也没什么用的名词与引用注释：
> 
> 1\. 息吹庭中纳言：原型为樱町中纳言藤原成范。
> 
> 2\. 中宫少进：原型为高阶通宪。
> 
> 3\. 刑部卿：原型为平清盛。
> 
> 4\. 云山：老王给自己起的号，（非常随便地）摘自一首和歌：“云山万重隔，寸心千里连。皎月天际行，轮回莫相忘。”这是一位男子在前往东国途中赠与故乡友人的歌。（《伊势物语》）桥头灵这段情节改自《子不语》的《鹤静先生》篇。
> 
> 5\. 樱典侍：“樱”与其父雅号相关，“典侍”为其官职。
> 
> 6.“思君情似火，日夜苦煎熬。身形几焚尽，但见滚滚烟。 ”确有这首和歌，是一位女子送给男子的。女子还随歌附了一幅自画像，画上她被点燃，冒出滚滚浓烟。（《大和物语》）
> 
> 7.“长子帅师，弟子舆尸，贞凶。”周易师卦的爻辞。字面意思是：长子率领军队，弟子运送尸体，坚持，凶险。
> 
> 8\. 文末盲琵琶师唱的那首歌出自《平家物语》。平家物语的诞生时间晚于本篇时间点，但我太喜欢这首歌了，姑且借用（。


End file.
